Beautiful Insanity
by HelloKitty1
Summary: Lucius looses his mind when Draco brings his girlfriend home to meet his parents. He wants Draco all to himself and concocts a potion to prevent him from finding woman attractive. Instead the potion sent his son straight into Harry's arms. New Chapter!
1. Prologue

Beautiful Insanity

Prologue

Lucius Malfoy loved beautiful things. He surrounded himself with beauty and hid away things he considered ugly but necessary. Though his marriage was arranged by his elder family members he had no objections to it; his bride was statuesque and glamorous yet elegant and refined. He wasn't interested in having sex with her but merely adding her to his collection. He did consent to mate with her one time to produce and heir. He had his friend Severus concoct a potion to ensure the child's gender. He would not do this act more than once with a woman. 

Lucius was very pleased with his beautiful son. He was everything he ever wanted: intelligent, charming, powerful, commanding and stunning. He kept close observation over his upbringing to make sure he knew his place in the world--second to none but his father. Of course it was made very clear that when the Dark Lord arose he would be his servant but other than that, Draco was to bow to no one

One day in the Spring of Draco's sixth year at Hogwart's Draco did a horrible thing. He brought his girlfriend home to meet his parents. Lucius was livid. No one was beautiful enough for his son. He found Pansy an intolerable, whiney brat. His son would not date her; he would not date anyone. 

After dinner, Lucius informed the both of them that the relationship would not continue. Draco told his father he would not be instructed whom he could and could not date. He then left the manor with his girlfriend and returned to school. Lucius knew there was one thing he could do to break the couple up. 

That weekend he rented a hotel room in Hogsmeade and waited for the students to arrive. Draco and Pansy walked with a group of their friends towards the village and didn't notice the pair of eyes following their movements. Draco kissed Pansy goodbye and headed to the Quidditch shop with his friends and Pansy headed for a dress shop with hers.

Lucius approached her and smiled charmingly.

"Ms. Parkinson, may I have a moment of your time?" he asked. Pans only stared and seemed to have trouble forming words. 

"I only want to have a word alone with you in private so that I may apologize to you in person for my insensitive behavior." Pansy agreed hesitantly and followed him to he hotel. 

"Would you like a drink?" he offered.

"Sure" Pansy responded more than willingly. He poured her a brandy laced with a strong aphrodisiac and love potion. Poor Pansy had barely finished the drink when she disrobed and through herself at him. Lucius, not thinking the girl was pretty enough to have sex with but at least pretty enough to pleasure him ordered her to drop to her knees. When the girl finished she professed her love but Lucius walked away.

When Draco finally ran into Pansy in the village, she demanded to know where his father was. Confused, he honestly answered that he had no clue. Then he asked her why. At that moment the potion wore off and she was appalled at her actions but had no idea what had caused her to act that way. She told Draco what happened and said she must have drank too much. He didn't care. He left her just as his father did. She wasn't good enough for him anymore.

That night Draco figured out what his father must've done. Surprisingly, he sent his father a letter which offered his forgiveness.

__

Dear Father, 

I realize you must have taken steps to interfere in my relationship with Pansy. I should be outraged and furious. However, I wanted the relationship to end but I wanted it to be Pansy's fault. I did not want to be dumped yet I did not wish to appear as the bad guy either. You gave me an acceptable out, and while I find your behavior deplorable, I forgive you.

Love always,

Draco

Lucius was pleased with the situation but was determined to prevent any more floozies from getting to his son. He had something in mind for his son that did not include and relationships or marriage. He would be keeping his beautiful son to himself. Lucius decided to concoct a potion that would eliminate Draco's attraction to girls. Well that was all it was supposed to do at least. Lucius was never that good at potions.


	2. In Walks Harry

Chapter 1--In Walks Harry

Draco felt that something within him had changed. it had been a week since his father's unusual visit. Lucius came on the pretense of accepting Draco's forgiveness. Draco lead Lucius to his private room in the Slytherin dorms where Lucius immediately produced a bottle of expensive brandy and poured glasses to the both of them. 

"To forgiveness," Lucius said.

"To forgiveness," Draco repeated. He was glad his father wasn't going to make a big deal of this. They slowly sipped their drinks and talked of Quidditch. Lucius didn't linger when the drinks were emptied. 

Now it had been exactly one week and Draco began to feel strange, like a strong potion was bubbling through his veins. He hadn't taken any. Unless someone poisoned him.

'Oh haha,' he thought to himself, 'this must be some prank by my housemates. Or what if it were the Gryffindorks? Well, either way, I will stay in my room until the potion takes full affect. No one will make a joke of me!'

However, he woke up the next morning feeling fine. Draco wasn't sure if they potion had been concocted wrong or if he had imagined the night before. He really didn't care, it was Saturday and he had plans that night with a sexy sixth year Slytherin. The idea of kissing her suddenly didn't seem so appealing. Oh well, he'd eat breakfast and then worry about it.

Breakfast didn't help though. He tried to plan his seduction. First Draco intended to take her to an expensive restaurant in Hogsmeade where he didn't need a reservation to get a good table and could just walk past all the poor schmucks who had to wait in line. That would impress her. He would order a very expensive wine and have a violinist to play romantic songs at their table. By the end of the night the girl would be begging him to take her to bed. But he didn't want her there. The idea of a naked girl in his bed wasn't appealing anymore. He imagined her naked and fondling her breasts but that made him feel quite queasy. 

What has come over me? Just then Blaise Zambini walked by on his way out of the hall. 

'He has such a firm butt' Draco thought to himself. 'Oh my god! I find Zambini attractive!' It dawned on him that this must be the affect of the potion. He would be made to look a fool by attempting to shag some sexy male. Draco was at first furious but then Potter walked by. 

'Damn he's sexy, I never noticed how green his eyes were before.' Draco fantasized about all the things he could do to that body then the mail arrived. He received another letter from his father.

__

Dear Draco,

I hope you are still in a forgiving mood. The brandy I gave you last week was tainted with a potion created to prevent you from consorting with anymore girls. It should make them unappealing to you and reduce your libido drastically. It is just a necessary step I had to take to keep the beauty in my life. Draco, I love you and one day will show you how much.

Your loving father,

Lucius

Oddly Draco wasn't mad. But what exactly did that last line mean. he decided he didn't want to think about it now and laughed inwardly as he realized his libido was dramatically stronger. A fact he would decline to tell his dad. 

'Now' Draco thought looking around the room, 'who shall I seduce first.' he looked at Zambini again. Cute, but not good enough. He scanned the room but again and again his eyes returned to Potter. He was the best and Draco was used to the best, but it was more than that. He needed Potter. He would die without Potter. He loved Potter.

'What? I don't love anyone, especially not Potter.' But his body ached. He had to touch Potter, to get inside him, hold him, love him , keep him safe. The more Draco tried to resist, the more he felt he had to be in physical contact with him.

By lunch Draco was almost in tears. He had taken several cold showers and stayed in his room. He thought he had gotten better but as soon as he saw Harry again, it started. It was all he could do to make himself take a few bites. It was all he could do to keep in his seat. It was all he could do to not yell out, "Harry Potter, I love you!"

'That's it. I will seduce him tonight. I will get him into my bed and fuck him all night long. Tomorrow, I will send him away.'

Harry, however, had other plans. Draco waited for him at dinner. He planned to follow him out of the hall and corner him. Then he would do whatever it took to get him into his bed. But he never showed.

It turned out Harry had a date that night and had left for Hogsmeade with Blaise Zambini.

"What cruel irony!" Draco yelled at his bathroom mirror. "At least he's gay" he said to the empty room. But Blaise, he could do better than Blaise. He could do me. Then it dawned on him that Blaise had his own room too and would probably try to get Potter into his bed. Blaise was very successful in all his endeavors. Draco decided to wait in the common room to intercept the transaction.

In walked Harry. Alone. 

"Potter" he called out to him.

"Yes," he responded.

"Come here," Draco instructed. And to his surprise, he did. Then he sat down next to Draco and very close. 

"I'm here with Blaise,' Harry informed him.

"Harry, I don't see Blaise anywhere," Draco pointed out.

"Oh, he was very drunk and had trouble walking so he stopped to rest."

"Why didn't you help him?"

"Oh I was very drunk too."

"Were you now?" Draco smiled. This was too easy. "Would you like me to take you to his room."

"Yeah Malfoy, that would be nice of you. You aren't so bad…and you are so damn hot."

"Harry," Draco informed, "That's all I needed to know." He then proceeded to take him to his own room. 

"Harry," Draco purred, "I find you damn sexy too."

"What?"

"You, Harry Potter, are incredibly delicious."

"But I thought you weren't gay."

"Am I gay for wanting you?"  
"Yeah I think so," Harry said rather confused.

"Then I guess I'm gay because all day long I have been wanting you in my bed, naked and writhing underneath me."

"Oh no," Harry said, "I top."

"What?" Draco asked not understanding the reference. 

"I. AM. ON. TOP,' he punctuated slowly for Draco.

"Ah I see, well whatever. You can be on top if you wish, as long as I get off."

"Oh you will…wait! I'm not here for you. I'm here for Blaise."

"He's drunk. He told me to take care of you."

"That doesn't sound like him." Draco didn't bother replying, he was already naked and now began to work on Harry.


	3. Chapter 2: Out Walks Harry

Disclaimer--I don't own these characters.

Woohoo! I got my first review. Thanks, bad-ass-Cinderella! Ooh I just got another one from GaBrIeLa. Thanks you guys! You have inspired me to finish the next chapter tonight.

Chapter 2--Out Walks Harry

Harry woke up with a rather nasty cotton-mouth and a pain in his head. He also noted that his bum hurt. 

'I guess I let Blaise top. Oh well first time for everything, at least it was that sexy Slytherin,' he reassured himself. He stroked the arm that clutched him tightly. 'Ah Blaise likes to spoon.' Then Harry noted the blonde hair on that arm that was wrapped around him. 

'That's odd, Blaise has a very dark complexion.'

Draco smiled when he woke up to Harry stroking his arm. It was comforting and sent warm, fuzzy feelings through his body. Also he felt his erection returning. 

"Ready for another round Sexy," Draco offered.

"Draco?" Harry asked astonished.

"Yes my love?"

"You realize who I am don't you?"

"Of course, you are the boy I shagged last night." Harry sat up and turned to face him.

"We shagged?" 

"Of course Harry, you don't think I would just cuddle with you all night, do you? Besides, I couldn't resist your sweet ass," Draco purred. "Are you ready for another go?"

"NO!" Harry exclaimed and ran out.

"Hm, that didn't go too well." Draco relived the night before as he stroked himself.

*Flashback*

Draco undressed Harry without Harry even noticing. He couldn't be more pleased with his unwrapped present. Harry had broad shoulders and was very muscular. Harry turned to crawl onto his bed and Draco's pulse raced when he saw how firm and round his butt was. He giggled to his own surprise. 

"Why are you giggling?" Harry inquired.

"Because I love your butt," Draco replied.

"You are cute when you giggle," Harry informed him.

"You are cute when you are naked," he informed Harry right back.

He couldn't refrain himself anymore. Draco pounced on Harry, capturing his mouth and claiming it for his own. He moaned. 'God did I just moan?' Harry's tongue was flickering across his bottom lip. "Oh my god, he is being aggressive. He wants me!' Draco opened his mouth and let Harry in. But it wasn't enough. He wanted to taste Harry, all of him. He moved to his ear and flicked his tongue along the edge before suckling the lobe. This time Harry moaned. 'Harry moaned. He likes this!' Draco began sucking on his neck. He normally hated hickies but this time, he wanted to mark his territory. He left a small love bite too high on the neck to cover with a turtleneck. Not that it was appropriate for the warm spring weather. Moving further down Draco came across two tempting nipples. He paused for a moment trying to recall how he ever felt aroused by breasts. The flat, muscular tissue lying taut over the rib bones was so much sexier. He latched on. Harry moaned again. Draco rubbed his fingers over the other nipple and pinched it lightly.

Gently Draco pushed Harry back onto the bed. He licked his way down to Harry's bellybutton. He never paid much attention to this part of the body before but then again, he'd never been with someone who aroused him this much. He twirled his tongue around it before plunging it in. Harry gasped and writhed. This was too much for Draco. Without any warning and without any consideration to the fact that he had never done it before, Draco sucked Harry's entire erection into his mouth. Harry bucked his hips. Draco gagged and pulled away.

He covered his mouth with his hands and tried not to throw up. Harry barely seemed to notice that Draco was spluttering and coughing and just whined a little because the hot, wetness had left him cold. As Draco tried to recover Harry began stroking himself. Feeling like a failure and slightly jealous, Draco pushed his hand away and took over stroking. He felt a bit braver and bent down to lick the head. He ran his tongue around the top a few times then was delighted to see the precum leak out. He licked up and down the slit then sucked the precum into his own mouth. He looked to see that Harry had watched the events and had a glazed lustful look in his eyes. He grabbed Draco's hair and urged it downward. 'He likes this! He wants me to suck him!' Draco could barely believe that it turned him on. Pleasuring others had never been a concern before. He felt his own erection rising and couldn't help stroking himself. Harry watched that too. It appeared as if that turned him on. Draco took the whole length in his mouth again and sucked as hard as he could while massaging his balls. Draco stroked himself faster and Harry called out his name. "DRACO!"

Draco almost came right then. He licked the head again and said, "God Harry! Come for me." He took Harry into his mouth again and barely began sucking when he felt Harry's balls draw up. Suddenly, his mouth was filled with hot liquid that tasted salty and bitter. He knew it was coming but still felt surprised. He gagged again but stopped when he realized Harry's mouth was on his erection. He came instantly. "Oh Harry!"

They kissed passionately tasting each other in the others' mouth and fell back on the bed. They kissed and nuzzled and hugged and giggled then dozed for a half hour or so. Draco woke to find Harry's erection rubbing on his back.

"Ready for another go Draco?" Draco smiled, of course he was ready. He turned over and they began kissing again. Harry's mouth was warm and sweet despite the taste of liquor that lingered there. 

"Draco, do you have any lube?" Fortunately he had. Pansy had been a fan of anal sex. He pulled out of his nightstand and Harry took it from him. He started coating his fingers.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I told you, I will be on top," Harry replied.

"Not tonight Harry," he said. Just to see if Harry would allow him to or not more than any other reason. To his surprise Harry laid down and spread his legs. He leaned over to kiss him again.

"Draco, get to work. I'm hard. I'm drunk. There's no need to seduce me."

So he didn't. He slid one slimy finger along Harry's cleft then plunged in. Harry gasped but he didn't relent. He slid it in and out and Harry respond by trying to move his hips further down so he could take more in. Instead Draco inserted the second fingered and immediately began scissoring them inside Harry. That was all the preparation Harry would get because suddenly. Draco entered Harry all the way with one quick thrust. 

"Oh Draco," Harry called. Draco had to grab the base of his erection to stop himself from coming right then.

"More Draco, faster please," he begged. He complied and began thrusting forcefully, deeply and as fast as he could. Sweat dripped from his brow and beads of sweat poured down his back. 

"Oh Harry, you feel so tight," Draco yelled. He reached down and began stroking Harry who immediately began thrusting upwards yet tried to thrust himself backwards onto Draco at the same time. The developed an incredible fast-paced rhythm. Harry exploding over Draco's hand. Feeling Harry's muscles clench around him as his hot seed coated his hand brought Draco to his own climax. It was like none he had ever had before. He felt bliss as he collapsed onto Harry and fell asleep. 

*End flashback*

Draco now exploded over his own hand. "I can't believe he walked away. I'm Draco Malfoy! I will make him pay!"


	4. Threatened Beauty

Chapter 3--Threatened Beauty

A week passed and all Draco could think about was his night with Harry. Harry on the other hand couldn't remember much so pretended it didn't happen at all. This fact hurt Draco even more; he vowed revenge. The problem was that he couldn't really enlist much help from his friends. Blaise announced his attraction to Harry one night in the common room and threatened the lives of everyone who even appeared to harm him. That would make asking for help outright very difficult. Draco knew everyone was more afraid of him than Blaise; however, he would need to offer a sufficient reason for betraying his best friend. 

'Wait, I am betraying my best friend,' Draco pointed out to himself. He felt conflicted for a moment then pushed it aside. 'I am Slytherin after all.'

He needed a quiet place to think about this so he headed to the library. Draco sat down at his favorite table. It was rather secluded since it was in the section where the boring reference books were kept. Hermione sat at the only other table in the area but that didn't bother them. Often it was just the two of them in the entire library but specially in this section. She didn't even look up when he sat down but did mumble "Malfoy" in recognition. He responded with a "Granger" in the same carefree tone. No one knew this but the two were quite tolerant of each other when no one else was around. Not friendly at all, but they never felt the need to call names or throw curses at each other when it was just the two of them. Sometimes they were even helpful to each other. Draco once held the library door open to a book laden Hermione. And she returned a stoppered ink bottle when it rolled from his bag. OK, so these normally wouldn't be considered gestures worth any consideration but considering who the people in question, these gestures meant a lot.

Draco sat down in a huff without intending too then pulled out some parchment so he could jot down ideas. He aspired to completely humiliated Potter so deeply that years later he would still regret rejecting a Malfoy. Problem was, all the ideas he came up with just seemed like immature pranks; the kind the two boys had been engaging in since first year. He needed something to portray his wrath without revealing that he had been rejected. Hermione sighed heavily and slammed close the extremely large book she had been reading. 

"What's the matter Granger?"

"I've been here for hours trying to come up with an idea for our potions project. But nothing I find is brilliant enough," she said sounding rather disappointed. "I finally found one project that is challenging and impressive but it requires two people."

"Won't Potter or Ron help?"

"I'm sure I could persuade them. The trouble is, it would take someone rather skilled in potions…" Hermione suddenly looked at Draco as if a light bulb had light bulb and just popped on over her head.

"I know what you are thinking, you've got to be kidding, right?"

"No. Think about it Malfoy, the two of us are the top two students in potions, we are even more advanced than any of the 7th year Ravenclaws. If we work together not only will we create the most advanced student potions project ever, but we will probably blow Snape's mind."

"Hmm, Granger, I wouldn't mind blowing Snape," he said without realizing it, though meaning it in every sense.

"Draco!" she giggled. "Do you realize what you just said?"

"Yes," he sneered, "I do. Do you realize that you just called me Draco?"

"Yes, since we are going to be working together we might as well be on first name terms."

"I didn't agree yet."

"I know, you will though. You want to impress Snape."

"OK, OK. I'll do it. But I refuse to start until after the weekend."

Hermione just groaned and began packing her books.

Draco returned to his previous thoughts though it took him a few moments to remember what they were. 'Oh right, revenge and humiliation'. However, he was feeling very vengeful at the moment. Of course it was at that moment a giggling Harry and Blaise found a seemingly empty row of books not too far from Draco's table.

"Shhh!" one of the shushed loudly, "Someone will hear us."

"We just saw Hermione leave, no one else ever comes back here."

"Right." After that he heard the unmistakable sound of sloppy kissing. Thoughts of revenge left as tears filled his eyes. Draco fled.

A few minutes later he found himself looking into the mirror watching tears slide down from his red eyes. For some time all he could think about was how beautiful his eyes looked when he was crying then he snapped out of it and said aloud to himself, "Malfoys don't cry! They don't fall in love. AND THEY DON"T GET REJECTED."

It was as these words were spoken that his father flooed into his private chambers.

"Draco you look so beautiful when you cry. So some little girl rejected you, then my potion must have failed. Pity. Who was it? I'll make her regret hurting you."

"No one Father."

"Fine. Then stop crying, it makes your face too blotchy."

"I thought you just said I was pretty."

"Beautiful. I said you looked beautiful and you always look beautiful to me but I have a friend who wants to meet you at home. So pull yourself together and come with me."

"Father it's late. I must retire soon."

"Draco, you will do as I say and stop being so weak. You will stay up all night if I require you too then go to classes and put up such a fantastic performance that everyone will think you had a full 8 hours of beauty sleep. I will not require that of you tonight so splash some water on your face and let's go."

They flooed back to the manor and Draco found himself face to face with a red-eyed flat nosed monstrosity. He knew it was Voldemort though he had never met him before. Immediately he dropped to the ground and crawled forward to kiss his robe. He hated the way he felt as he crawled. He was a Malfoy dammit. Just then his father arrived and dropped to his knees as well. His kissed the same robes that Draco did and Draco was disgusted at the picture. Why would his father raise him to believe he was better than everyone else, then crawl on his knees to kiss the robes of a man who was almost defeated by an infant? That infant. His Harry. This disgusting creature had tried to kill his Harry. Now his obsession had turned to completing that quest and all other plans had been laid aside. Everything the great and powerful wizard had worked so hard for was pushed to the wayside so he could focus all his attention on killing a child. His Harry. A hatred from deep inside his soul arose. A hatred so intense it took his breath away.

"Yes, I sense a strong hatred in this boy Lucius. You brought him up right. He will be a man soon, but it is not time yet to mark him. It will be best to wait. Let him return to school, we have much to discuss."

Draco left without a word. The two older wizards did not notice. Yes, he felt an intense hatred but the Dark Lord failed to realize it was directed at him. How could he plan on humiliating Harry when his life was in danger.

"Well, I guess I will first have to save him. Later, I can humiliate him."


End file.
